Soportándote!
by Bella Lee
Summary: Bella decidida a hecharse en la depresión después de su última relación, debe ayudar a su amiga Alice a esconder a la super estrella Edward Cullen, un chico guapo, engreído e insoportable, y eso que la guerra recien comienza...
1. Caos

**1° Un difícil comienzo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La vida no es fácil, y realmente tratar de comenzar hacer las cosas de nuevo es una locura. Estiro mi brazo hasta el buró para alcanzar mi reloj – demonios! Era medio día – en fin, que mas podía hacer, era una desempleada mas, asi que podía darme el derecho de quedarme en cama, asi que decidí encender la televisión para distraerme.

_- Ha salido realmente en todas las portadas, la manera en que la promesa de Hollywood, Edward Cullen, perdió los estribos con su novia ayer en un bar conocido de So-ho en new york, ha hecho caer la imagen del joven de apenas 23 años, una lástima – dijo el conductor_

_- Pero dicen que todo se habría originado cuando la modelo Tanya Denali, su novia, le intentará proponer matrimonio como por octava ves, lo que es mas patético aun – dijo una de las panelistas_

_- Para que veas, lo que dijo el actor fue que desaparecería del mapa un tiempo, que estaba aburrido de esto, de ella y no se que cosas mas, esperemos que no sea asi, ya que a pesar de todas las frivolidades por las que se le conoce, es un muy buen interprete – comentaron_

Que aburrido!, pensé, pobre Alice, ella era la agente y asesora de imagen de Edward y esto debería tenerla patas arriba. Mi pobre amiga, que era apenas unos años mayor que yo, trabajaba hacía cinco años con el galan de ojos verdes, creo que era una de las pocas cosas favorables que tenía ese despreciable hombre, se preguntan por que?, simple, es una estrella que adora la privacidad, ropa exclusiva y comida orgánica, patético!, donde quedó el ir a comprar a una barata, verle hasta los piojos al vecino y una hamburguesa de mcdonalls. Yo por lo menos no lo cambio por nada. Derrepente el sonido del teléfono me sacó de mi ensoñación.

- Diga? – respondí

- Bella, soy yo Mike, estoy afuera vengo por mis cosas – mierda! Y mil veces mierda.

- Tienes llave, sabes que puedes pasar – dije colgando

Para sumar puntos en contra a mi patética vida, ahí estaba Mike Newton, mi ex novio y compañero de casa por años. Nos conocimos en la secundaria, haciéndonos grandes amigos, al crecer comenzamos a salir y nunca mas nos alejamos, yo pensé que era el amor de mi vida, pero no, una exuberante parvularia lo conquisto y hoy Mike, después de 5 años de relación venía a buscar todas sus cosas de mi casa y yo, sigo aquí llorando como una tonta cría por el vacio que el me deja, por sentirme incapaz de conquistar un hombre, por que precisamente al último que conquisté fue hace cinco años y hoy no me siento capaz de volverlo a conseguir.

Con Mike no fue del todo malo, y por lo mismo el saber que el se va, me provoca un gran vacio, una sensación de que ahora no se como seguir por que el no está aquí, por que hace mucho tiempo que no se como mi vida sigue sin el – inevitablemente cae una lágrima por mi mejilla, siento que tocan a la puerta de mi cuarto –

- Bella – dice el mirándome

- Hola – digo tímidamente tratando de ocultar el hecho que estoy llorando

- No llores mi Bella, te prometo que todo esto fue para mejor – dice el tratando de acercarse

- No lo hagas – dije alejándolo – esto sólo lo hace mas doloroso – lo miro a sus alegres ojos azules y le digo – solo vete y se feliz

Sólo besó mi mano y lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente, fue que cerró la puerta.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí simplemente tirada sobre mi cama, llorando, aun con la camisa de Mike puesta para poder sentir su olor, aferrándome a los recuerdos que una relación tan linda podía dejarme ahora. Volví a prender el televisor para ver las noticias, pero todo seguía igual, en algún minuto llamaría a Alice para ver como iba todo esto del escandalillo, ahora no tenía ánimo. Pero alguien definitivamente estaba en mi contra, cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono

- Si? – dije con un notable mal humor

- Escúchame bien, por que se que me quieres y en este minuto necesito de tu ayuda – dijo Alice, visiblemente cabreada

- Amiga, que lindo escucharte, yo también estoy muy bien – dije con ironía

- De verdad Bella, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor, estas decente como para ir a tu casa? – dijo audiblemente angustiada

- Sabes que no Alice, sabes bien que desde … - me callé, aun me costaba hablar de esto con otras personas, incluso con mi mejor amiga – bueno, tú sabes

- Esta bien amiga, pero de verdad necesito que me hagas un favor – volvió a insistir – de verdad, juro que después de esto no te molesto mas, además será un tiempo breve

- Esta bien, que necesitas? – dije menos cabreada

- Necesito que hospedes a un amigo mio, a lo mas por un mes – dijo – ni siquiera lo vas a notar, sólo dime que si por favor!, además te va a hacer bien después de lo de el mal nacido aquel – dijo con rabia

- Esta bien, pero nada de querer emparejarme con alguien bajo mi techo, sabes que no estoy lista para ello aun – dije seria

- Ok amiga! Gracias! De verdad mil gracias, verás como no te arrepientes – dijo ella – en una hora mas estoy por tu casa

Genial, simplemente genial… ahora tenía que ir a hacer el aseo de mi casa, que no hacía desde que Mike se había ido, arreglar un cuarto para huéspedes y adecentarme, que horrible, me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho que si a Alice.

Como mi casa no era muy grande, apenas una planta, un pequeño y colorido jardín de entrada, que ahora estaba lleno de maleza, un patio trasero un poco mas grande con una chiquita piscina regalo de Mike para una navidad y un par de árboles con mi hamaca y no olvidarme de mi perro, Nerón, que era una raza que creo que nunca podré descifrar por que lo encontré en la calle, algo que claramente a Mike no le agradó mucho, pero nos acostumbramos, dentro de la casa habían tres habitaciones, una cocina tamaño regular con una puertecita que comunicaba con el patio, un living comedor y un pasillo que el final de este daba con las tres habitaciones, la mas grande claro era la mía y esta incluía un baño y un ropero grande, al lado estaba mi estudio y el que había sido estudio de Mike también, tenía un piano, que nunca aprendí a tocar pero se veía bonito en la decoración, mis amadas guitarras, un bajo y todo ello en una celeste habitación con nubes dibujadas y alfombra verde, me sentía como en el campo, siempre componía ahí. Cuando había inspiración, pero esta decidió irse el día que el también se fue.

El cuarto de en frente era azul rey, con una cama de plaza y media y televisor, al ver que estaba ordenado, vi que solo era necesario una aspirada y quedaría como nuevo.

Cuando terminé, me duché y me pusé mis jeans favoritos, mi sorpresa fue ver que ahora me quedaban grandes, eso quería decir que estaba mas delgada que la última ves que los usé, eso no era bueno, luego me puse una camiseta musculosa blanca y sobre eso, una de las camisas escocesas que Mike me dejo, aun podía sentir su aroma sobre ellas, realmente me comportaba como masoquista. En eso vi el llamativo porsche turbo 911 amarillo pato, que hacía que lo reconociera en cualquier sitio, vi bajarse a la duende dar unas indicaciones a su amigo , del tipo, espérame aquí, y tocó, le abrí y me miró

- Estás peor de lo que imaginé, pero se que saldrás de esta – dijo abrazandome

- Gracias Alice, me das ánimo de querer continuar con mi vida – dije dramáticamente

- Bella, sabes que te quiero, y sabes que te apoyo en todo esto, tomaste la decisión mas sana, y vas a salir adelante, te lo juro – dijo ella sosteniendo mi mano entre la de ella, no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y sentir como las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos – ya no llores mas Isabella – dijo mirándome fijamente – además mi amigo esta afuera

- Pues dile que pase – le dije

- Esta bien, vengo en un minuto – dijo saliendo por su amigo

De momento me puse a observar mi jardín a través de las cortinas, pude ver a Nerón corriendo tras un par de mosquitos y me reí internamente, suspiré y sentí como Alice había vuelto, pero cual fue mi sorpresa de que su "amigo" era nada mas y nada menos que el escandaloso de Edward Cullen

- Debe ser una broma, Alice Brandon – dije seria, ella sabia que nunca en la vida le prestaría un cm de frazada a un tipo como este, el cual su lista de conquista era mas gruesa que la biblia y tenia un carácter que hacia que el mismo demonio fuera un bebe inofensivo, no solo lo sabia por que veía programas farandulientos en medio de mi depresión, si no, que escuchaba a mi pobre amiga quejarse de todas sus estupideces de niñato mimado, realmente a mi amiga algo se le zafó esta mañana por que esto claramente no es nada cuerdo

- Créeme que para mi tampoco es agradable tener que vivir asi – dijo el muy engreído como si mi casita fuera una choza llena de chinches!

- Entonces vete – dije de manera mordaz, este beach boy no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo claramente

- Alto los dos! – dijo Alice – tu – dijo marcando a Edward – necesitas ordenar tu vida y darte cuenta que haces mal, pero lo necesitas hacer lejos de tu mundo, vivir otra realidad

- Y yo que?, mi casa es una sucursal del mejor centro zen del tibet?, por que esto no es lugar de estrellitas – dije con desagrado

- Y tú! – me miro Alice – necesitas distracción y a lo mejor pasar tiempo con Edward te hace salir del letargo, además solo serán unos días, crees que podrías hacerme ese favor, a mi? Tu mejor amiga de la vida – y no!, puso la mirada de cordero degollado o de cachorro abandonado, esa a la que tu no le puedes decir que no

- Esta bien, sólo unos días, pero no me haré cargo si en un par de semanas lo voy a tirar en una canasta a la puerta de tu casa, esta bien? –dije de manera firme

- Gracias – dijo la enana traicionera abrazándome, de igual modo la seguía queriendo

Termino de bajar las cosas de Edward mientras el, se miraba las uñas como si fuera lo mas interesante, Alice le dio instrucciones claras de no salir a la calle y cualquier cosa llamarla a ella primero si no quería que se siguieran desatando mas polémicas por su causa, y que realmente ella terminaría renunciando por que se estaba cansando de hacerle la vida fácil, a lo que el niñato palideció.

- Voy a mostrarte tu habitación y tu baño, asi que trae tus cosas y no jodas – dije

- Pero que mal humor, eres asi todos lo días? – dijo mostrando una sonrisa ladina, burlona, bufé

- Serás idiota – dije lo conduje hasta la puerta de la habitación azul rey – ya sabes para que sirve todo, adiós – dije caminando hasta mi cuarto

- Hey – dijo agarrándome por el brazo – lo siento, pero a que hora sirves la cena?

- Qué, qué? – le dije, mas encima ahora creía que yo era su sirvienta personal

- Eso, a que hora me sirves la comida? – dijo nuevamente, y serio, que era lo peor

- A la hora que tu quieras comer – dije haciéndome la linda

- Que bueno, por que no como alimentos sólidos después de las 8 pm, asi … - dijo, yo lo corté

- Es una pena, pero como comes especial, vas a tener que aprender a cocinar tu, por que yo, no soy criada de nadie – y me fui a mi habitación cerrando de un portazo

Realmente estos días con la estrellita Cullen iban a ser los mas, mas difíciles de mi vida, y esto recién comienza…

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?, una buena forma de regresar, ya tengo el segundo chap asi que digánme si esto vale la pena, aunque les adelanto que se partirán de la risa con los próximos capítulos de esta comedia romántica, a que no? ver a la super estrella del momento viviendo con una chica normal, aprendiendo a ser normal... promete al igual que nuestros personajes!**

**Como siempre espero sus reviews, sus respuestas o comentarios, buenos y malos!**

**Con el cariño de siempre y deseándoles éxito en todo!**

**Bella Lee  
**


	2. Primera Semana

**2° Primera Semana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca he sido una mujer muy paciente y me gusta que la gente entienda lo que soy, me adapto con facilidad y siempre trato de consentir en lo que mas puedo a los que me agradan, pero Edward Cullen, definitivamente era la excepción a mis reglas, era todo lo que yo podía no desear en nadie.

Al cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio caí derrumbada en mi cama, definitivamente habían sido demasiadas cosas en un día, y no se como iba a seguir, al ratito sentí como nerón se encaramaba a mi cama y descansaba a mis pies, pero yo no quería salir mas de esas cuatro paredes, no quería ver el trasero de Edward Cullen revoloteando por mi casa, no quería tener que sacar los recuerdos de Mike por mi casa, no quería seguir con mi vida, y con ese pensamiento me dormí.

- Hey! Isabella abre los ojos por favor! – dijo una voz aterciopelada llamándome a lo lejos, muy lejos – vamos patosa abre los ojos, necesitas despertar! – dijo zarandeándome y perezosamente abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba un chico un poco mayor que yo con un cabello desordenado y una playera blanca y unos pantalones deportivos me indicaban que estaba despertando, pero habría dormido yo con este extraño?

- Quién eres? – pregunté desconcertada en mi ensoñación

- Tu peor pesadilla – dijo, lo miré asustada – no seas niñata, soy Edward – me asusté mas que con la primera frase y me arropé hasta las orejas

- Qué haces en mi cuarto? – dije ya recobrando mi compostura y recordando que hace un par de horas este idiota vivía conmigo

- Siento si interrumpí tus dulces sueños – dijo poniendo cara de niño y desconcertándome por segunda vez, hasta que su rostro hizo una mueca – pero son las cuatro de la mañana y gritabas como barraco endemoniado!, por Dios Isabella, que no sabes que una estrella necesita al menos ocho horas de sueño? – me dijo como si realmente haber tenido una pesadilla fuese un crimen contra la belleza

- Lo siento, pero es mi casa, mi cuarto – dije marcándolo con las manos – y si quiero gritar por que tengo un mal sueño, haré lo que se me plazca – dije furiosa soplando un mechón de cabello de mi cara – ahora si su majestad me lo permite quiero volver a dormir

Sin más se había retirado de mi cuarto, nerón apenas levanto su cabecita y siguió durmiendo se acurrucó mas cerca de mí, como tratando de protegerme de aquello que me atormentaba

- Si tu fueras un hombre, juro que ya me habría casado contigo – dije rascándole las orejitas y se fue durmiendo.

Pero yo no podía pegar un ojo, trataba de revivir las imágenes de mi sueño, donde toda la realidad que trataba de ignorar estaba ahí, mas visiblemente cuando un lado de mi , ahora enorme cama, estaba vacío, trataba de rebuscar en mi memoria sus suaves ronquidos, las veces en que en medio de sus sueños se aferraba a mi cintura, o simplemente cuando me despertaba con un café y se sentaba a mi lado a ver las noticias matutinas antes de irse al trabajo. Dejé que una silenciosa lágrima recorriera mi rostro, para que molestarme con hacer algo?, nada de lo que hiciera lo iba a traer de vuelta.

Llevaba varias horas asi, hasta que nerón golpeó con sus patitas mi ventana que daba al jardín trasero de mi casa, eso indicaba que quería salir a hacer sus necesidades, pero opté por algo distinto, tomé una chaqueta y mis tenis y saque a Nerón a caminar, lo necesitaba, mi perro revoloteaba feliz, esperaba que no hiciera tanto escándalo, no se si soportaría otro escándalo de la estrellita Cullen por que paseo a altas horas de la mañana y puede arruinar su perfecto cutis, idiota.

6.35 am, era una buena hora para salir, anduvimos como cerca de quince cuadras, limpié las suciedades de mi perro cinco veces, y decidí volver a casa, no me duché por que no tenía ganas, me saque mis tenis, segui estando descalza y me volví a poner la camisa de Mike como lo hacía todos los días.

Vague hasta mi cocina a hacer café y llevé mi tazón hasta mi cama, prendí el televisor como lo hacía todas las mañanas cuando Mike estaba aquí y dejé mi vista fija en algún punto de la pantalla sin prestar atención. Unos golpes resonaron en mi puerta y susurré adelante.

- Realmente eres deprimente – dijo Edward

- Gracias por el ánimo, realmente no se que haría sin tus comentarios mordaces – dije duramente – qué quieres?

- No se usar la tetera – dijo medio avergonzado

- Le hechas agua, la enchufas y las prendes? Puedes con eso vikingo? – dije molestándolo, como no iba saber usar una tetera eléctrica

- Pues lo he hecho y no se que sucede – dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello – es ridículo, pero es Alice la que llega con mi capuchino con crema todas las mañanas, no se usar cosas domesticas

- Mimado – dije, miré la tetera y vi que solo había faltado apretar el botón de la tetera y decidí reírme un minuto a costa suya – cuidado! – le dije tratando de sonar nerviosa

- Qué?- se puso tenso – no me digas que esa cosa va a explotar? – dijo mas que asustado, juro que intenté reprimir una carcajada

- TIRATE AL PISO CULLEN, QUE VA A ESTALLAR! – chillé, y cuando ví que Edward estaba en el piso cubriendo su cabeza, con lágrimas apunto de desbordar sus ojos, y ví que murmuraba algo… Cullen estaba rezando! Dios, no me pude contener mas y juró que mi risa debió escucharse hasta china!

- No va a estallar? – dijo molesto

- Nooop – dije riéndome aun

- Me las vas a pagar – dijo muy muy molesto

- No te tengo miedo Cullen, que vas a hacer? Me vas a freir en un sartén? O me vas a ahorcar en tus corbatas italianas? – dije arqueando una ceja, desafiándolo

- No cantes victoria Swan, recuerda que la venganza se sirve en plato frio – dijo retirándose

- Hahahahaha, volví a carcajearme y vi que había hervido la tetera y se lo dije, a lo que el llegó a preparar su café, pero vi que mientras tomaba la taza y el café instantáneo miraba si iphone y después mezclaba los elementos en la taza. Me entró la curiosidad

- Buscas tutoriales en youtube de cómo preparar tu expresso en la mañana? – dije levantando una ceja y riendo mas suave

- No te burles, son útiles, tú deberías buscar también tutoriales – dijo molesto

- Ah si?, como para que cosa? – dije curiosa

- Para aprender a vestirte, a pintarte y a peinarte, honestamente te ves horrenda – dijo miré mi reflejo en la puerta dl horno, ya no caían mis sedosas ondas, si no que había una maraña de pelo marrón, mis ojos no llevaban maquillaje y se veían hinchados a causa de tanto llanto, ni siquiera brillaban, mi ropa era un pantalón de franela negro una camiseta musculosa de Mike negra y su camisa sobre todo eso, en verdad me veía horrenda

- Marica – dije entre dientes – pero no quiero hacerme nada, para que?, no planeo salir mas de mi casa – dije retirándome de la cocina

- Hey Isabella! – dijo llamándome

- Y ahora que quieres?, por que no te pierdes? – dije desesperada aun con la mano en el pomo de mi puerta

- Algún día, me presentarías con tu hermana? – mi que?, pensé, yo no tenía hermanos, menos hermanas

- Cual? – le pregunté

- La chica que sale en algunas fotos que hay en el living – dijo, seguía desconcertado

- Me la puedes señalar?, por favor – dije tratando de sonar educada

- Claro, mira, mueve tu trasero – dijo el, si lo cortes no le duraba mucho

- Pero estas … - me callé en cuanto vi, que las fotos que Cullen me mostraba eran unas de cuando habíamos ido a pescar con Mike, y salía el con un salmon en brazos tratando de que lo besara, y había otra en la que estábamos en mi graduación, estaba radiante y asi muchas mas de toda mi vida con el

- En relidad eres una muy buena hermana, la tienes por todos lados … - dijo tratando de seguir una conversación, yo solo perdí a noción de donde estaba, sentí que los ojos se me volvían a llenar de lágrimas y que ya no podía mantenerme en pie, corrí hasta mi habitación y me encerré, lloré toda la mañana, me quedé dormida a media tarde cansada de tanto llorar. Ni siquiera sentí cuando nerón se acomodó a mi lado, una ves mas tratando de cuidar mi sueño.

Cuando logré abrir un ojo, mi cuerpo pesaba mucho, creo que no tenía fuerzas ni de mover un dedo, quería seguir durmiendo, pero vi que era de día, asi que sólo fui a cerrar las cortinas de mi habitación , solo quería estar a oscuras, aferré a mi cuerpo la camisa de Mike, y me volví a quedar dormida. Miré mi reloj eran las 2 am, me levanté por un vaso de agua y comí un dulce que tenía en el cajón de mi buró, y volví a dormirme, realmente sentía mucho cansancio, aun resonaban las palabras de Cullen pidiéndome que le presentara a mi "hermana", como le explico al idiota aquel, que las fotos que ve, soy yo, cuando era feliz, cuando me sentía plena, no el esperpento que conoció hace tres días cuando Alice lo vino a tirar a mi casa. Hasta yo me sentía mal de estar asi, pero no le veo otra solución a mi problema, a lo lejos en la sala pude sentir un ruido de voces, alguien mas aparte de Cullen estaba en mi casa. Me apegué mas a la puerta para poder escuchar.

- Asi como lo escuchas Alice, lleva ahí dos días casi – dijo Cullen, me llamo la atención, a lo mejor el la había llamado para ver si ya estaba muerta y que a el no lo inculparan por mi muerte

- Dos días? Y no ha salido ni a comer? – esa era la vos de la duende maniaca

- Si – suspiró – mira, tu amiguita no me agrada en lo absoluto, no ha hecho grata mi estadía en su … - golpearía en la cabeza a Cullen en cuanto tuviera oportunidad – esto, claro, "casa", pero tampoco soy un insensible como para no darme cuenta que la chica esta mal

- Además Edward, reconócelo, eres un plomo – dijo Alice un poco cabreada

- Lo se, pero asi me quiere mi gente – dijo riendo

- Paso algo en especial para que ella tomara la determinación de encerrarse en su cuarto y no querer salir? – dijo , supuse mirando a Edward inquisitivamente

- Estábamos conversando, le pregunté si algún podría presentarme a su hermana – dijo Cullen de lo mas normal

- Que hermana? – dijo Alice con desconcierto – Bells no tiene hermanas, ni hermanos

- Que? – dijo Cullen atónito

- Que es hija única, por que? – dijo Alice

- Entonces, quien es la hermosa chica que sale en las fotos que hay en su sala, al lado de un tipo rubio – preguntó

- Es Bella – dijo Alice – Edward reacciona!

- No puede ser – dijo el aludido casi sin vos

- Ahora dime, puedes quedarte solo un momento? – imagine que el asintió, yo ya estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón de mi habitación llorando, por que por mas que me esforzara tratando de ser la Bella plena, la Bella feliz, no podía, a quien se lo iba a enseñar, si Mike ya no estaba aquí, y el estúpido de Cullen no era una opción.

Sentí que me estaba quedando dormida, que todo se estaba yendo a negro de nuevo, hasta que vi una sombra entrar a mi cuarto seguida de un grito

- Edward ven acá, necesito ayuda – dijo Alice tratando de que me incorporara

- Dios – dijo Cullen llevándose las manos a la boca, lo siguente que sentí fue cuando pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y cintura y suavemente me dejo en mi cama

- Gracias Edward, ahora me agradaría que me dejases sola con ella – pidió cortésmente Alice

- Tienes que salir adelante Belly – dijo acariciando mi cabello

- No puedo Alice, no puedo – dije llorando de nuevo – lo extraño demasiado

- Extrañas la costumbre Bella, extrañas despegarte de tu rutina – dijo Alice seria – tu nunca has sid buena para tolerar los cambios, y creo que este ha sido el mas duro de todos, ven – dijo dándome su mano – date una ducha y pediré pizzas para cenar – solo asentí y entré a ducharme, de ahí saque un vestido que caía suelto color gris y no usé zapatos, ni siquiera me peiné.

Edward me miró suplicante, arrepentido del comentario de las fotos, pensando que todo eso había sido el detonante de mi terrible depresión, lo miré fría, pero tratando de transmitirle calma.

- Siento mucho lo del comentario Isabella se que cuando quiero puedo ser un cabrón indeseable, pero también reconozco cuando he metido la pata – dijo Cullen

- No te preocupes, la del problema soy yo – dije

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente de las fotos y Edward no había comentado mas, pocas veces lo veía jugando con Nerón en el jardín, o en su lap sentado en la alfombra de mi sala, pero muchas palabras no cruzábamos, excepto cuando me pedía ayuda para preparar alguna comida, al menos intentaba adecuarse al cambio. Por mi lado, había decidido desencuevarme un poco, no del todo, había vuelto a mi sala de música, tratando de componer algo nuevo, además tenía que conseguir un trabajo pronto, estaba tan concentrada sacando unos acordes en la guitarra cuando un grito me espantó

- ! – Edward grito desesperado, apenas lo sentí, salí corriendo tropezando en el camino, y de paso lastimándome un dedo del pie, estaba pensando seriamente en que debería empezar a usar zapatos dentro de mi casa.

- Pero que demonios te ocurre nenasa! – le grité – como se te ocurre chillar asi como asi?, la gente va a pensar que te estoy matando – le reclamé aun sobándome el pie donde me había golpeado

- Es que es terrible – dijo enseñándome una camisa rosa

- No se que es tan terrible, las camisas rosas están de moda, es normal que tengas una – dije, luego tomó un calcetín rosa, unos bóxers rosas , la gran parte de su ropa era rosa, me volví a carcajear

- Ahora entiendes mi punto – dijo desesperado – toda mi ropa es rosa, ahora todos pensaran que soy una nenita

- Bueno, yo lo creí desde que te conocí si te consuela – dije tocándole el hombro

- Muy graciosa – dijo entre dientes – soy bien hombrecito para mis cosas

- No parece – dije divertida – sabes de moda, te vistes bien y para todo gritas como una cria, aun sigo pensando que tu juegas del otro equipo

- Quieres que te lo demuestre? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi

- No es necesario – dije apartándolo de golpe – la próxima ves que quieras lavar tu ropa … - me quedé en silencio cuando vi que la camisa de Mike, que usaba estaba entre la ropa sucia, me hirvió la hiel , la tomé se la restregué en su cara y con l tono mas mordaz le dije – eres un cretino que no sabe hacer nada bien – y me retiré a mi cuarto

* * *

_Como que Edward la ha cagado un poco con Bells, pero ya algún día tendrán una buena relación xD, que les pareció el incidente de la tetera?, pobre Edward, además de sus camisas rosas, aun falta el del lava vajillas, asi que afirmense chicas! xD_

_queria darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que recibí en sus reviews del primer capítulo, asi que espero que este les guste también, aunque igual metí todo el drama de Bella, pero es algo que lo irán entendiendo en los capítulos venideros, sobretodo cuando este par sea mas amigos. _

_Sin mas, me retiro, y las quiero! y como siempre! reviews!, y cualquier duda yo se las repondo!_

_Que tengan felices Vacaciones!_

_Bella Lee_


	3. Tengo un Pato pantufla de rehén

**3° Tengo un pato pantufla de rehén**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decir que quería matar a Edward Cullen, se quedaba corto!, el incidente de la ropa rosa fue algo que me devastó, al principio claramente fue muy cómico ver que el quiso lavar su ropa y después le quedara todo rosa, pero nunca pensé que también había lavado mi ropa y entre ellas iba la camisa de Mike, que claramente ya no tenía su olor ni su color, bufé de sólo recordarlo. De ese incidente habían pasado tres días y Cullen ya no sabía como disculparse conmigo. Y ciertamente no era que yo estuviese molesta con el, si no que el había sido capaz de sacar de raíz un simple recuerdo de Mike , algo que yo no había podido hacer estos días y lo odiaba por que para el no significaba nada y para mi todo. Era una rabia de darme cuenta que todo lo que podía recordarme a Mike se estaba llendo de mi y ya no podía hacer nada para retenerlo.

.

_[3 DÍAS ATRÁS]  
_

_- Bella – se pasó la mano por su cabello, claramente nervioso, había metido la pata bien al fondo – yo no sabía que era tan importante para ti esa camisa, si quieres puedo pedir a Alice que compre una igual y asi tu…_

_- No sabes nada Cullen, eres un jodido niñito estrella que no sabe de nada! – dije con lágrimas en los ojos y me fui a encerrarme en el cuarto como ya se estaba haciendo hábito_

_- Pero Bella! – escuché que reclamaba mientras golpeaba mi puerta – como quieres que te diga que fue sin intención – volvió a golpear – porfavor créeme – dijo casi en un susurro y supe que se había marchado_

_- Habían pasado un par de horas y sentí la casa en silencio, no creí que Cullen hubiese sido capaz de salir de la casa, mas sobretodo cuando Alice se lo prohibió para amainar el problema con la prensa, abrí solo un poco la puerta de mi cuarto y sentí voces en la sala_

- … _no se como mas disculparme, Al – decía Cullen_

_- En verdad Bella debe estar muy molesta – dijo cansada – y no sacarás nada con comprarle otra camisa, era muy importante, no te niego que a pesar de cómo pasó todo, estoy feliz que se haya desecho de la camisa – maldito duende traidor, pensé – ella tiene que empezar a superarlo_

_- Que cosa? – preguntó Cullen – lo del chico? – supuse que Alice habría asentido –en verdad ese tema no me incumbe, ni quiero saberlo_

_- El mundo no gira a tu alrededor Edward – dijo Alice_

_- Lo sé, pero yo no sé nada y me disculpé, sólo trato de llevar la fiesta en paz – dijo_

_Después de eso cerré la puerta y me sentí culpable, por que había planeado una venganza, pero era cierto, el no sabía nada y yo no era tan cruel tampoco. Decidí pensar en perdonar al idiota de Cullen mientras le rascaba las orejas a mi perro. Sabia que su acción no había sido a propósito, pero argg! mi camisa de Mike, había pensado en robarle un objeto de valor para el y destruirlo o "mejorarlo", notese el sarcásmo, pero después me arrepentí, nerón suspiró al lado mio y hasta mi perro se había dado cuenta que eso era muy cruel hasta para mi.  
_

Pero demonios!, mi orgullo no me dejaba perdonar a Cullen, por que a pesar de que habían pasado tres días de eso, y que el llevaba ya viviendo casi dos semanas en mi casa, no encontraba el momento ideal para poder disculparme por mi infantil comportamiento, es que de verdad casi no sentía a Edward y creo que Alice le enseñaba a cocinar por teléfono o bien, había aprendido a sobrevivir con tortillitas integrales con lechuga y choclo, por que no le hallaba otra respuesta. En eso veo mi teléfono y había tres llamadas de la duende malévolo alias mejor amiga, Alice, asi que repique de vuelta

- Hasta que me respondes – dijo en su tono chillón

- Yo también te quiero Alice – dije con una mueca de sonrisa

- Te has disculpado con Edward? – dijo

- Nop , aun no se como – admití avergonzada

- Ufff – bufó – no llamaba para eso

- Que pasa?, estás bien? – dije lo mas serena posible

- Te he encontrado un evento – dijo – no me digas que no, por que te confirme, además necesitas trabajar, para poder vivir y distraerte, debes salir de casa de una ves por todas – dijo, y yo aunque a regañadientes le encontré razón

- Cuando es? – pregunté

- El próximo viernes – dijo, genial, tenía 6 días para organizar un repertorio decente

- Y que es, y si es una boda, juro que te golpearé y esconderé tus tarjetas de crédito una semana! – dije un poco exaltada

- Es un bautizo y descuida, te llevaré la ropa el jueves y el viernes temprano estaré ahí para arreglarte – dijo, le agradecí

- Gracias Alice, de verdad – dije

- Sólo habla con Edward, verás que no es tan terrible – dijo antes de colgar

Lo estaba pensando seriamente, pero mi orgulo me lo impedía - Que demonios! - mascullé entre dientes y decidí salir al pasillo para ver si Edward había salido de su cuarto y vi que no había nadie ahí, asi que supuse que estaba en la sala, asi que tomé un cepillo y puse un trozo de papel higiénico blanco, como una bandera de la paz, asi que gatié por el pasillo y cuando lo ví estaba en un sillón leyendo un libro, con un aire tan despreocupado, que por un minuto sentí envidia por poder estar asi, simplemente libre, moví mi cabeza en un gesto negativo y sacándome esas ideas de la cabeza, a lo que venía levanté mi cepillo "bandera" y lo escuché reir

- Y eso que signfica? – rió – si necesitabas papel higiénico deberías haber pegado un grito

- Idiota – mascullé – solo intentaba disculparme por el incidente, de bueno, tu sabes – dije nerviosa poniéndome de pie, pero fue un error, por que Cullen inmediatamente comenzó a reir descontroladamente – y a hora que? – dije molesta

- Es solo que tu atuendo es realmente , como decirlo – dijo tomandose la barbilla con una mano – gracioso – termino la frase y claro, ahí estaba yo con un pillama 4 tallas mas grandes que yo, con una camiseta desteñida del oso pooh en color fucsia y unas pantuflas de patito, esto era realmente humillante, por decirlo menos

- Eres un idiota! – bufé molesta y pegué un pisotón y mi pantufla hizo "_cuack cuac" _Debo admitir que hasta yo reí, pero seguí en mi papel molesto – venia a disculparme por el incidente de la camisa y tu idiota te burlas de mi ropa – pusé los ojos de lado y una cara molesta

- Esta bien, pero no tienes por que disculparte por eso – dijo el – fue un accidente, y juro que nunca mas sucederá algo asi

- No te preocupes – dije haciendo un gesto con la mano – por cierto, que lees?

- Orgullo y prejuicio – dijo y a mi se me abrieron los ojos como plato

- Te gusta? – dije impactada por que el cabrón este le gustaba mi libro favorito

- Si, es uno de los mejores que he leído - dijo – por que?

- Es uno de mis favoritos – confesé – venía a acerte una proposición

- Dime – dijo mas calmado

- Una cena de paz – dije calmadamente - pero la preparo yo, por que definitivamente tu tienes un problema serio con los electrodomésticos – reí recordando su incidente con la lavadora y la tetera y últimamente el microondas

- Hey no te burles chica patito! – dijo apuntando mis pantuflas y yo no aguanté mas y me tiré ha golpearlo con mis patitos

- Nadie se burla de mis patos! – dije mientras lo golpeaba y la pato- pantufla hacia "cuak cuack", Edward trataba de esquivarme y me hacía cosquillas para tratar de que no lo golpeara con el pato- pantufla, mientras nos reíamos de lo gracioso que resultaba la situación, hasta que tomó uno de mis patos y se escondió tras un sillón y me dijo

- Tengo un pato como rehén y si no sueltas mi libro – por que en un descuido cogí su libro – tu pato dejara de cuackear – dijo serio y volví a la carga con mi otro pato y cuando había conseguido ponerle el pato en su cara y que hicera "cuack cuack" y el me tenia agarrada mientras me hacía cosquillas, sentí un flash atrás de nosotros y me tensé, por que por un momento que la prensa había invadido mi casa, y parace que Cullen pensó lo mismo por que le puso su mano en el piquito al pato, rodé los ojos por la estupidez de Cullen, y mordí mi labio inferior para no reir hasta que finalmente alguien habló

- Hasta que han hecho las pases – dijo Alice

- Heee duende maniaco!, que casi me matas de un ataque! – dije soltándome del agarre de Cullen y quitándole de un tirón a mi pobre pantufla pato – y tú, secuestra pantuflas! - dije tomando mi pato y haciendole cariño en la cabeza y después me lo puse

- Pero lo disfrutaste – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo – al menos de reíste, pero por que tomaste una foto? – le preguntó a Alice

- Es que se veían muy monos – dijo ella como si nada – pero a lo que venía, te traje el vestido y tú – dijo señalando a Edward – Emmett quiere verte, dice que esta preocupado por que la loca de tu ex novia ha enviado a la prensa cada teoría acerca de tu desaparición y necesito que vigiles que Bella practique su música – yo rodé mis ojos en respuesta y ella a modo de despedida dijo – si crees que las pantuflas de pato son graciosas, no has visto la regadera de Bella – y cerró la puerta y yo me puse roja como un tomate, nota mental: matar a Alice

- Qué? - dijo Edward riendo - esto tengo que verlo! - dijo tratando de agarrarme

- ni en tus sueños tú pisas mi regadera! - dije medio molesta, pero tenía que admitir que había sido muy gracioso. Asi que tomé mis cosas y fui a darme una ducha a mi "graciosa" regadera, que no era nada mas y nada menos que un pulpito morado que hacía "tinta" agua, pero Cullen jamás se enteraría, asi que como decía tomé mis cosas, me dí una ducha y me puse un buzo grande con una playera igual de grande, amarre mi cabello en un tomate mal hecho y salí y vi el vestido que Alice había dejado, ahi estaban Ed.. Cullen y Alice y este le decía

- realmente me parece que Isabella quiera usa un vestido de su talla, Alice - dijo - lo consideraría demasiado femenino

- sii, pero tú no conociste a Bella en sus buenos tiempos - dijo Alice y yo reí ante su comentario, por que "mis mejores tiempos" se refería a la Bella que salía en las fotos que tanto habían impactado a Cullen y por un minuto pensé que si Cullen me estaría tratando de mirar con otros ojos que no fuesen los de la tipa que le dio asilo en su casa.

- ejem - carrapié para darme a notar

- ves? - dijo Cullen - esto es a lo que me refería - volvió a señalarme

- me ofendes Cullen - dije haciéndome la ofendida - pero puedo mucho mas femenina de lo que tu puedes ser masculino! - dije golpéandole el pecho con mi índice y volví a meterme al baño y me puse el vestido de Alice que era celeste con corte palabra de honor, ya saben esos que se ajustan en el pecho y caen sueltos y llevaba una cinta de razo un tono mas oscura, pero había un ligero problema escuché un clic y mi cabello se desparramó en las ondas locas que tengo y salí para decirle a Alice mi problema - Hey! me queda un poco suelto de aquí - dije mientras señalaba donde me habia tomado con las manos el vestido para que se ajustara, Alice no decía nada y Cullen menos asi que levante la vista para decirles - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pero no había risas, había silencio , como impacto

- Vaya, te ves ... - Cullen se pasaba nervioso la mano por el cabello - ... te ... ves ... - dijo nuevamente nervioso, Alice reía tapandose la boca para "disimular" su risa nerviosa

- se que me veo Cullen, y me veo como mujer - dije rodando los ojos, pero se acercó y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja y yo me quedé tiesa, por que nunca antes se había atrevido a una aproximación asi conmigo, suspiró, me miró a los ojos y por primera ves me percataba de lo expresivos y tristes que eran sus ojos verdes, con un brillo que dejaba embobada a cualquiera, increíblemente a mi también, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, estaba perdida, sentí como en la panza había una orgía de la selva, por que se movía algo que me hacía poner muy nerviosa, hasta que se acercó mas quedando casi a un palmo de distancia de mi cara y finalmente dijo - te ves muy linda - con una seriedad en sus ojos, pero algo había cambiado, no podía nisiquiera hablar, pero una vos a mi espalda me sacó de mis cavilaciones

- pero tú si que no pierdes el tiempo, hermanito - dijo un hombre casi del mismo porte de Edward y parecía que su madre le daba leche con esteroides de lo inflado que estaba, parecías mas un oso o el hijo menor de hulk, sii, definitivamente el era un hulkie en miunatura, y realmente Alice a su lado parecía su pequeño chiguagua, reí ante mi pensamiento, el hombre hulk se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mano y dijo - Emmett Cullen, preciosa - yo sólo me sonrojé ante su saludo y pude ver que Edward salía ofuscado de mi cuarto junto con Alice.

* * *

**_Ya chicas! he vuelto, siento la demora, pero disfruté mis vacaciones a concho, además que reedité muchas veces el capitulo y aun asi no me convenció mucho, traté de ponerle bien cómico la pelea de las pantuflas, ahahaha, y por si acaso las que no sepan que son las pantuflas,son zapatillas de levantarse, en mi país yo las conosco como pantuflas, ni idea de donde viene el nombre._**

**_Segunda cosa que quería compartir con ustedes... Les apetecería un Pov de Edward?, por que igual debo confesar que me he sentido un poco defraudada con la respuesta ante la historia, asi que si no obtengo mas respuestas la haré mas breve, quizás un par de chaps mas y nada más, ahi veremos, en fiin!_**

**_Un besiito enorme desde aqui en medio de la lluvia, y ojalá les haya gustado la guerra de pantuflas y como dije en mi perfil cualquier cosa pueden contactarme en mi twitter Sasilv _**

**_Bella Lee  
_**


	4. Lenon

**4° Lenon**

.

.

.

.

.

Realmente hay emociones que en este minuto no soy capaz de encontrarle sentido en mi cabeza. La que mas punza se llama Celos, si, celos, por que mi hermano Emmett, dígase del que se acuesta con todo lo que tenga tetas y vagina, se le había acercado a Isabella, con que derecho?, no lo se, ni siquiera se bien de que vienen esos celos, si Isabella tenía menos atractivo que una planta en capullito, no?.

Pero es que la imagen de ella en ese vestido que le trajo Alice por su reintegración al trabajo, no se iba de mi mente y por primera ves desde que llegue me imagine a una Bella diferente, una que sonreía, una que no era sarcástica y que disfrutaba de las cosas simples y no siempre estar encerrada en su habitación autocompadeciendose de si misma por que su novio la dejara, o algo asi, según me contó Alice.

Pero en este minuto mi principal problema era tratar de sacar a Emmett de la casa por que claramente no lo quería cerca de Isabella, quiero decir, cerca de donde vivo y no es por que el sea un mal hermano, al contrario, pero algo en el medio de mi pecho me decía que Emmett era un peligro para Isabella, incluso mayor que yo.

Describir estos días en la casa de Isabella, realmente no me alcanzaban las palabras, si tuviera que definir una sería tranquilo, claro, por que ella nunca estaba conmigo y yo me dedicaba a ver fotografías de ella en su etapa feliz y leer libros que jamás pensé que volvería a leer, pero a decir verdad, esto en parte era algo que necesitaba.

Cuando eres famoso, toda tu vida gira en torno a frivolidades y falsedades, la gente piensa que lo único que haces es ponerte frente a las cámaras en actos de beneficencia, tirarte una modelo guapa del momento o una actriz con la misma descripción, y en parte es cierto, el mundo que te rodea no te muestra mas que eso, por que si quieres conocer una chica natural y hermosa, lo mas probable es que termine tirándose encima de ti y tratar de darte un hijo para amarrarte a ella el resto de su vida.

Y bien, mi vida entro en el colapso en el minuto en que mi última novia empezó a insinuar matrimonio y yo reventé. Siempre dije que Edward Cullen era un alma libre, pero en el fondo de mi corazón soñaba con llegar a casa y ver a una castaña mujer, jugando con un bebé en la alfombra y recibirme con una hermosa sonrisa. Pero Tanya distaba mucho de ser una mujer asi, ella prefería las fiestas y la gran vida, vestidos exclusivos y vacaciones en islas privadas, y creo que de manera muy lamentable, que sus peticiones de matrimonio reiteradas solo era para tener libre acceso a aquello.

Fue ahí cuando decidí decir basta, necesitaba encontrar a eso que me diera el impulso de querer seguir adelante, por que lo único que veía a mi alrededor eran mentiras y falsedades, no encontraba nada puro y realmente me sentí bastante mal.

Y como no iba a hacer asi?, si las primeras semanas con Isabella fueron horribles, yo creo que mi de mi sexualidad por que se de moda y no se hacer nada. Pero algo había en ella que me impedía alejarme. Se que al principio la mosqueaba por tontear, pero ahora es diferente, siento la necesidad de hablar mas con ella, de poderla ayudar, de querer ser su amigo.

Y como su amigo debía mantener a Emmett a raya con ella, por que si yo tenía fama de galán, mi hermano me ganaba olímpicamente.

- No deberías ponerte así, sabes que siempre he respetado a tus chicas – dijo el como si nada

- Isabella no es mi chica – dije serio, el arqueó una ceja y me dijo

- Entonces…. Puedo? – dije, pero no lo deje terminar

- NOO! – dije cortante

- Pero si serás aburrido Eddie! – dijo abrazándose a mi, y nos quedamos conversando un rato en la sala de la casa de Isabella, mientras las chicas arreglaban el vestido, ese que me hizo actuar casi sin pensar frente a Isabella, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarme en mi hermano, cuando de repente ella sale de su cuarto, enfundada en el vestido. Realmente exquisita.

- Al ver mi mirada tuvo un gesto adorable, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y otra ves el impulso de querer acariciar sus mejillas estaba siendo fuerte, mis dedos escocían por la necesidad, pero me contuve, si no, ella podía pensar que soy una especie de psicópata o algo.

- Te ves guapísima! – dijo Emmett tomándole la mano y haciéndola girar sobre si misma, ella seguía levemente sonrojada – cuando es la presentación?

- Perdona, soy Isabella Swan, la niñera oficial de tu hermano – dijo rodando los ojos – pero Bella, para los amigos – dijo riendo de manera tímida, era mi idea o estaba flirteando con mi hermano?

- Por que dejas que el te llame Bella y yo no? – dije triste

- Simple – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y yo la mire expectante – por que tu y yo no somos amigos

- Oh – dije y pude ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos

- No te sientas mal, en verdad no soy yo, eres tú lo que me produce repulsión – dijo en sus ya acostumbrados actos de buena onda que la caracterizaban, yo rodé los ojos y fui a sentarme a un sillón enfrente de la ventana y su perro llegó y puso su cara en mis piernas y solo me dedique a acariciarlo, hasta que la función "todas aman a Emmett" acabara.

- Estas celoso – dijo Alice

- No – dije

- Lo estás – dijo ella nuevamente

-¿ Por que habría de estarlo? – dije devolviéndole la pregunta

- Por que Bella le presta mas atención a el, que a ti – bufé, en verdad Alice tenía razón, pero no quería dársela, sonaba estúpido, pero prefería mantener mi imagen asi tal cual – realmente eres un caso Edward Cullen – se rió de mi – si hay algo que puedo admitir, es que Bella de cierta forma es mas feliz desde que estas viviendo con ella, salvo de su par de encontrones y bueno, son como una relación de odio-odio – dijo riendo, yo también reí – pero en parte y muy en el fondo, la haces mas feliz.

.

.

.

De mi conversación con Alice habían pasado ya unos días, estaba por completar mi tercera semana con Isabella y ella estaba a punto de volver a su trabajo, tan sólo faltaban dos días, la notaba nerviosa, por que ahora a sus insultos de "mueve tu trasero hollywoodense", "eres marica Cullen", "muévete idiota", o "cuidado con la tetera", sumamos la violencia física, ya que decía un insulto y me tiraba cualquier cosa que pillara cerca, la única vez que no lo hizo, fue cuando vio que eran cuchillos y siseo un "no me tientes, que ganas no me faltan".

La noche anterior a la presentación de Isabella, se me ocurrió una idea para calmarla.

De niño, mi madre me había enseñado a tocar el piano y con el tiempo fue un instrumento que me maravillo, ciertamente me había cuestionado mucho el dedicarme profesionalmente a la música, antes que a la actuación, pero las ganas de hacer dinero rápido, transformaron la música en hobby del cual hacia mucho tiempo no podía disfrutar. Recordé que ella tenía un teclado en su casa, me adentré al cuarto de música, mirando siempre y cuando ella no estuviera ahí.

Una ves listo, preparé el teclado en modo piano y comencé una suave melodía, hasta que se transformó en una que conocía a la pefección.

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_Imagine there's no heaven, it's easy if you try  
No hell below us, above us only sky  
Imagine all the people living for today ah_

_Imagine there's no countries, it isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people living life in peace_

Lenon siempre habia sido de mi agrado. Esta canción en especial me calmaba, me daba esperanzas, me hacía sentir que en el mundo había alguien que podía pensar como yo, lo que me impactó fue sentir a Isabella sentarse a mi lado y pasando suavemente sus manos por las teclas cantó con una voz muy suave y angelical

_You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no posession, I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger , a brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people sharing all the world_

Estaba realmente impactado, por que claramente nunca pensé que podría vivir un momento asi con Isabella, ella siempre se mostraba tan dura, tan impenetrable, y ahora parecía un verdadero ángel vestida con su blusa palabra de honor en blanco, con finos tirantes y unos shorts en el mismo tono, tragué en seco, la miraba realmente embobado cantar. y no pude evitar unirme a ella.

_You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

Pasé mis dedos por las teclas para finalizar la melodía, ella solo me miraba, con una mirada que nunca le había visto, sus ojos brillaban, pero que hermosos eran!, nunca la había visto asi, estaba realmente hermosa. Realmente no era ni la mitad de la chica hosca y desdeñada que conozco, era como la Isabella de las fotos, esas fotos que habían producido una corriente elétrica, una sensación de necesidad y curiosidad, realmente deseaba conocer a esa bella chica y no los escombros que dejo un hombre que no la supo valorar.

- Nunca pensé que pudieras cantar, Hollywood – dijo ella en tono divertido

- Puedo hacer muchas cosas que ni siquiera imaginas, Isabella – dije con voz ronco

- Te me estás insinuando, pervertido? – dijo abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada, mujeres, por que siempre sacarán conclusiones tan rápido de algo que claramente no son.

- Por Dios, no! – dije tratando de hacerme el ofendido – sólo que tú siempre piensas que soy un idiota que necesita a alguien mas para poder hacer cosas bien

- Pues, no lo creo – dijo ella manteniendo mi mirada, iba a sonreírle, pero ella de nuevo abrió su boca – pues, lo aseguro! Es cosa de verte, necesitas a Alice hasta para vestirte

- Pues que lástima que pienses asi Isabella, juzgando los libros por su fachada – dije serio, realmente me había ofendido, y que decirlo! De los días que llevaba aquí Bella sólo se había dedicado a insultarme, así que me levanté del taburete del teclado, y decidí marcharme.

Todo iba bien hasta que una mano suave me detuvo. Me di la vuelta y la pude ver con un leve sonrojo, y una mirada tímida.

- Lo siento Cullen – dijo pasándose la mano por su cabello – estoy un poco nerviosa, y siento que me estoy desquitando contigo

- Parece que vives nerviosa – dije serio

- De verdad lo siento, podemos comenzar de nuevo – suspiró – tratar de ser… - volvió a suspirar, como si le costara – amigos – susurró

- Que dijiste? No te entendí – dije divertido, se veía muy dulce, y otra ves esa necesidad de tocar sus mejillas se hizo presente, y creo que yo también me sonrojé y ella me miró curiosa y habló

- No te hagas Cullen!, te dije que podríamos ser amigos, no me la pongas mas difícil – dijo ella , realmente me sorprendió su esfuerzo, mas no por mi, si no que por fin ella estaba decidiendo salir adelante, dejar en el pasado al idiota que la tuvo tres semanas siendo arrullada por una prenda de vestir y el calor de su perro.

No podía negar que sentía nervios de llevar mi relación de "no convivencia" con Isabella, a una relación apacible y de buena onda, me asusta, claramente por que esta mujer no me es indiferente, y no logro descifrarla, no logro encontrar su manual y me asusta que esto pueda llegar mas allá. Pero no me podía negar.

- Esta bien, pero por favor, no mas insultos, no palabrotas referentes a mi – suspiré y me tomé el puente de mi nariz tratando de encontrar paz – y desde ahora soy Edward, no mas Cullen por favor.

- Ok – dijo ella satisfecha, feliz – y bueno, desde ahora soy Bella – sonrió, demasiado tímida para mi gusto, pero al menos sonreía, estreché su mano y dimos inicio a esta tregua de amistad, al menos, algo es algo.

- Gracias Bella – dije agradecido, ella me miró curiosa y pregunto

- ¿Qué fue de tu hermano, el grandulón, Hulkie? – reí a carcajada limpia por lo de Hulkie, supiera Emmett que le habían llamado asi, se muere, asi que la miré y respondí

- Alice se ha encargado de el – ella me miró impresionado

- Y por que no lo has hecho tu? – dijo curiosa

- Por que para eso tengo una asistente personal – dije divertido, aunque pensándolo bien, sonaba abusador

- Ooh – dijo y se rasco el pelo

- Creo que suena como mucho abuso de poder – dije mirándola y ella asintió

- Ehhh sii – dijo finalmente

- Creo que le subiré el sueldo – dije mas para mi, que para ella

- Idiota … - escuché que murmuraba, pero creí que habíamos dejado en la tregua los insultos

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté

- ¿Quién? – dijo ella, si claro, haciéndose la inocente

- Sii – dije ya sin paciencia, había escuchado que dijo claramente idiota

- MARMOTA! – dijo gritando, yo la miré sorprendido, sus capacidades daban a mucho

- Ya esta bien – dijo – me iré a dormir, mañana trabajo – y sin mas se fue, pero perfectamente pude escuchar lo último que dijo

- Fuera de guapo, es sordo, Dios me libre – y se encerró en su cuarto y de pasó dejándome a mi de una pieza.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!, sii , no estaba muerta, andaba estudiando anatomía :p_**

**_Lo siento chicas, pero de verdad que no he tenido nada de tiempo, pero aqui les dejo este pequeño capítulo de regalo. Como verán ya se estan acercando y a Edward le pasan cosas con nuestra indomable Bella, pero no le durará mucho por que otro par de personajes vendrá a revolucionar la historia. Y como bueno, siempre me gusta que participen en la elaboración de estas, me gustaría preguntarles si les gustaría que a la vida de Bella llegue un novio? o un amigo con derechos, que de paso despertará los celos de Edward. Podría ser un chucho moreno de dientes que brillan en la oscuridad llamado Jacob Black?. O bien una nueva oportunidad a Mike? o un Affaire con Emmett? o un personaje sorpresa. Ustedes eligen!_**

**_Un beso enorme para todas! Y bueno, este capitulo va dedicado para los 33 mineros de la mina san josé, por demostrarnos al mundo, que los milagros existen._**

**_Nos leemos lo pronto posible! y como siempre espero sus reviews (:_**

**_Bella Lee  
_**


	5. Giiros

**5° "Giros"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****No encontraba mis zapatos por ningún lado de mi habitación, era horrible tenía que salir a la boda o fiesta de quinces que me había dicho Alice, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba y justo en este preciso momento se pierde UN estúpido zapato… realmente cuando una necesita que todas las cosas salgan bien, el mundo conspira en tu contra, y yo todavía en toalla paseándome por la habitación buscando el prostituto zapato! Cuando siento bufar a nerón y la puerta se abre

- Bella, por que siempre dejas tus zapatos tirados? – dijo mostrándome el zapato que me faltaba

- Zapato idiota! La próxima vez, donde mis ojos te vean – dije amenazando al zapato y Edward solo se reía de mi, luego acomodó un mechón mojado detrás de mi oreja y al simple tacto me puse roja, mal!

- Deberías vestirte, Alice esta por llegar – dijo el muy … urrgss

- Gracias – cerré la puerta y seguí arreglándome, cuando a los diez minutos entra mi amiga

- Mas te vale que estés lista Isabella Marie Swan que ya llevamos 15 minutos de retraso – dijo mientras me sacaba y yo me ataba un zapato mientras me llevaba corriendo, pero con lo patosa que soy pierdo el equilibrio, pensando que era nerón estaba preparada para gritar cuando siento unas manos fuertes sujetando mi cintura, me doy la vuelta asombrada y veo a Edward

- En realidad si que eres muy patosa – dijo riendo de lado, por un minuto creo que dejé de respirar – respira – dijo, ops, el se dio cuenta de mi problema

- Tienes razón, pero debes soltarme o Alice se enfurecerá mas por nuestro retraso – traté de no sonrojarme, pero él lo hizo por mi

- Lo siento – dijo soltando su agarre

El camino hacia la fiesta fue tranquilo, no hubo malos comentarios, ni minutos tensos, incluso fuimos por Emmett, escuché bufar a Edward cuando éste subió al auto, aun no entendía por que la apatía entre esos dos, pero en verdad mis nervios por volver a actuar, no se si en verdad habré escogido bien mis temas. Pero bueno

- Es una boda – dijo Alice como leyendo mis pensamientos

- Necesitaré un dueto – dije como al aire – eso siempre gusta en las bodas, como que ayuda al ambiente

- Ehh si, pero con quien cantarías? – dijo Emmett – por que yo preciosa esta ves si que no te puedo ayudar, canto tan bien como perro con afonía

- Al menos lo reconoces – dijo Edward mirando por la ventana y aun con la cara expresando su poco agrado

- Pero si tu cantas! – dijo Alice como si hubiese descubierto América – tu puedes ayudar a Bella y cantar un dueto – Edward asintió – incluso puedes tocar el piano

- No sería una mala idea – dijo el aludido – pero por si no lo recuerdas mi querida representante, no puedo salir y aparecer como yo, se supone que quise desaparecer del mundo y ahora se supone que canto en bodas? – yo rodé los ojos y el al parecer lo notó – no te ofendas, quiero ayudarte, pero necesito camuflarme – dijo explicándome y yo me sentí mas aliviada

- No me digas que la estrellita tiene ahora otro talento? – bromeó Emmett, pero al parecer Edward no lo tomó como algo bueno

- Al menos yo los uso en cosas productivas y no de mujer en mujer – dijo el, yo reí y empecé a comprender que el problema se trataba de faldas,, incluso Alice rió

- Eso es por que no aprovechas tus talentos – dijo soltando una risotada demasiado audible

Edward no se quejó el resto del camino, pero si que iba un poco enfadado, nos bajamos y Alice le puso una peluca de color negro y puso unas gafas sutiles en sus ojos y quedó totalmente irreconocible.

- Sabes, deberíamos elegir un par de canciones para cantar en dueto – dije tratando de ser amigable

- Si claro – dijo con voz molesta

- Estas molesto conmigo? – pregunté

- No – bufó, se paso una mano por su falso cabello – no es contigo, es con Emmett

- Con Emmett? – lo miré un poco sorprendida – por que?

- Es que me molesta que se te acerque tan en plan de conquista – WTF? Y por que eso debería molestarle a el – no me malinterpretes, no me gustas – suspiré – es sólo que me daría mucha tristeza que el te tratara como a una mas, como lo hace con todas – dijo, yo me asusté – somos amigos, y no quiero que alguien te lastime y Emmett jamás se ha enamorado en serio, pero no tiene fama de tratar bien a las mujeres, y yo te aprecio – dijo resuelto, no se por que, pero me acerqué a él y lo abracé

- Gracias por protegerme – dije cruzando mis brazos por su cuello y el cruzó sus brazos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el.

- No quiero volver a verte llorar por alguien que no valga la pena – puso su barbilla en cabeza – nunca mas

- HEy! – nos llamó Alice – ya van a salir al escenario, asi que espero que ya hayan escogido sus canciones.

- En eso estamos – dijo Edward

- Tengo una excelente idea! – lo miré y lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré al borde del escenario y le pregunté – te gusta journey?

- Ehh… claro!, hay una canción muy buena que podemos hacer , mmm, como se llamaba – dijo tomando su cabeza – faithfully, es una buena canción

- Si! En Glee de hecho la cantaron y morí podríamos hacer algo parecido – dije ilusionada, el solo me sonrió y comenzó a sonar la melodía y Edward se atrevió a cantar

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

_**B**_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_**E&B**_

_They say that the road_

_ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_B_

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_ooooh through space and time (through space and time)_

_Always another show wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_**E**_

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh faithfully_

_faithfully ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... __I'm still yours_

Finalmente Edward me miró, tomó mi cintura entre sus manos y pego su frente a la mía, sonrió y me dijo

- Salió excelente – yo no podía emitir palabra alguna, simplemente estaba perdida en el torrente verde de su mirada, de lo dulce que eran sus ojos, de lo profundo de sus pensamientos y de un minuto a otro yo quería saber todo de él.

- Gracias por apoyarme hoy – dije cuando las palabras pudieron salir de mis labios, y no supe de donde salió el impulso, pero lo abracé, el simplemente me estrechó con mas fuerza

- Ves que podemos llevarnos bien? – dijo riendo, mostrando la colección de dientes perfectamente derechos y blancos que parece que brillaban, y yo seguía aturdida

- Lo sé, eres un gran amigo – el rió, pero esta ves mas como una sonrisa por cumplir que por otra cosa

- Debes cantar un par mas y asi nos podremos marchar a casa – dijo bajando del escenario, decidí volver a subir acompañada de una silla y una guitarra y cantar una canción que había pedido el novio para bailar con su reciente esposa

- Es difícil cuantificar el amor que uno siente por otra persona – dijo el novio con el micrófono en la pista – y sabes que a pesar de todas las veces que te he dicho que te amo, no basta, por que nunca podrás medir el amor que siento por ti, y como sé cuanto amas esa canción, te pido que ahora la bailes conmigo, nuestro primer baile.

Sin decir mas ella acepto gustosa la mano del hombre y yo me dispuse a tocar los primeros acordes en la guitarra (N/A: .com/watch?v=HLzLD2opeN0 ahí está la canción)

_I just want to see you  
When you're all alone  
I just want to catch you if I can  
I just want to be there  
When the morning light explodes  
On your face it radiates  
I can't escape  
I love you 'till the end_

_I just want to tell you nothing  
You don't want to hear  
All I want is for you to say  
Why don't you just take me  
Where I've never been before  
I know you want to hear me  
Catch my breath  
I love you 'till the end_

_I just want to be there  
When we're caught in the rain  
I just want to see you laugh not cry  
I just want to feel you  
When the night puts on it's cloak  
I'm lost for words don't tell me  
All I can say  
I love you 'till the end_

nunca supe en que minute habian pasado tan rápido las horas de la boda, solo fui consiente de que Ewdard me cargaba y me depositaba suavemente en la cama. Cuando desperté al día siguiente lo busqué y lo encontré en el patio jugando con mi perro, traidor, también se había rendido a los encantos de la super estrella.

- Buen día – saludó – he pedido el desayuno a la tienda de la esquina – dijo indicando la comida en la mesa, reí de pensar que el había cocinado todo eso sin quemar la casa – espero te gusten los celestinos con caramelo

- Me encantan – sonreí – gracias por el detalle

- Sabes , ayer me dejaste pasmado – dijo seriamente – es increíble el magnetismo que ejerces sobre el público para el que cantas, tu pasión, tu forma de transmitir es wooow!, me dejaste sin palabras

- No te lo esperabas cierto?

- Que cosa – preguntó el

- Que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, de hacer algo bueno, algo lindo – dije abatida

- No , todo lo contrario, te creo capaz de todo y nada a la vez, solo creo que estas pasando por un mal momento es todo – dijo siendo cortes

- Algún día me verás libre de toda esta mierda y nos reiremos de todo lo malo que paso – dije tratando de ser graciosa

- Lo vas a lograr Isabella – dijo mirándome serio – tienes todo en tus manos para poder ser feliz, nada ni nadie que te reprima – lo pensó – quizás solo yo, por estar haciéndole un favor a tu mejor amiga, pero reconozco que me has entregado muy buenos días – dijo con su sonrisa torcida

- Aunque seas el mejor actor del mundo, ni tú te crees eso! – dije soltando una carcajada – sabes que he sido odiosa y fastidiosa, que me he burlado de ti cada vez que he podido y tu has sido realmente bueno y comprensivo conmigo –

- Es cierto lo que dices, pero en lo bueno, digo, me has ayudado a poner los pies sobre la tierra, o como dirías tú, a bajar de la estrella – dijo riendo nuevamente – asi que oficialmente te comunico que me iré en tres días

- … - estaba en shock! Se iba – wow, me has dejado sin palabras Edward, pero por que tan pronto? Allie dijo que sería un mes

- Lo sé, pero debo volver a trabajar y las productoras están como locas, además me han conseguido un rodaje en francia y planeo aceptarlo – dijo como si nada

- De que huyes Edward? – dije aun conmocionada

- De ti – dijo, yo quedé confusa – perdón, digo, huyo por que no quiero este mundo, no me gusta salir a la calle y ver 20 tipos con sus camaritas esperando que haga algo o ver con que mujer me paseo, simplemente quiero ser yo, quiero formar una familia con una mujer que le guste cocinar y el sexo espontáneo, que no sea capaz de vivir si ella no esta ahí, de poder jugar con mis hijos en el jardín y retar al perro por comerse las flores de mi esposa. De poder preparar el pavo para navidad o cortar un árbol e invitar a mis padres a hacer galletas simplemente por que es navidad. No quiero ir de inaguracion de clubes en eventos, no quiero mas portadas con modelos que ni siquiera conozco y que mi publicista dice que tengo que posar por que sube mi popularidad, por primera vez en mi vida quiero ser normal – dijo sombrío, al punto que quedé helada

- Nunca pensaste en dedicarte a otra cosa que no fuera la actuación? – dije curiosa

- La medicina o la ciencia en general – dijo – de hecho estudié medicina en la universidad de New England, pero nunca ejercí, ya que actuaba para pagar mis estudios y simplemente vi que ganaba mas dinero siendo actor que médico, y el medio te consume

- Yo opino que deberías ser normal, me gustaría algún día salir a pasear contigo al parque, llevar a Nerón jugar con una pelota y tomar café, simplemente por que somos amigos y no tener que huir, o que no tengas que disfrazarte – dije – pero para eso el cambio deberá pasar por ti, te hago una proposición

- Escucho atentamente – dijo Edward interesado

- Quédate conmigo estos días y te demostraré que ser normal es solo cuestión de actitud

- Hecho – dijo estrechando mi mano

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Salir de paseo? – dijo – es una locura sabes como especularán?, Alice se volverá loca

- No me interesa, cámbiate de ropa e iremos por helados – dije sonriente

- A sus órdenes general – dijo haciendo el ridículo saludo, a la media hora estábamos en el auto camino a la avenida principal donde servían helados artesanales muy buenos

- No será Häagen-Dazs® pero son buenos – dije abriendo la puerta del local

- Te ves linda hoy – dijo sorprendiéndome nuevamente y además logró que me ruborizara. Y es que iba simplemente normal, con un vestido de colores que caía suelto – no tienes por que sonrojarte, es solo la verdad – dijo con esa sonrisa torcida

- Gracias, entremos – dije – o por Dios! Tienen crema del cielo – dije pegándome al mostrador y marcando el helado de color azul , el me miró con atención y se acerco sigilosamente y comenzó a observar los sabores.

- Hola – dijo una voz suave y alegre, me di cuenta que el chico del mostrador estaba tratando de atenderme , sonreí y me dijo – hola mi nombre es Taylor, en que puedo ayudarte?

- Quiero uno de crema del cielo y con menta – dije sonriente, demasiado feliz ante la expectativa de un helado

- Vienes sola? – preguntó , yo quedé perpleja ante esto y no respondí nada – es que mi turno termina en diez minutos mas y podríamos salir a algún lado, yo te invito – seguí estática y de reojo pude ver a Edward apretando sus puños

- Ehhh no gracias – dije al fin – es que no vengo sola

- Pues no parece eso – dijo el, y de inmediato Edward rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos quedando atrás mio y susurró

- Buena elección, siempre me sorprendes – dijo y yo me quedé helada, miré a Taylor que estaba lívido y Edward simplemente dijo

- De fresa y chocolate por favor – no sabía si reír o llorar, realmente la situación era de lo mas cómica , cuando Ty decidió entregarnos los helados y pudimos sentarnos a comer, Edward estalló en carcajadas

- No puedes ser mas malo! – dije dando una lamida a mi helado

- Es que deberías haber visto su cara, fue lo mejor! – rió aun mas fuerte

- Te das cuenta que acabas de espantarme quizás a mi única opción de dejar la soltería – dije tratando de ser seria, pero Edward se puso rígido y dijo

- Para eso – dijo indicando a Taylor con su cabeza – mejor te quedas conmigo

- Lo pensaré – dije aun feliz

Llegamos a casa tarde, habíamos decidido además pasar por una tienda por comestibles para la casa y para Nerón, en el camino recibí una llamada de mamá diciendo que había aparecido en los programas de chismes de la tarde diciendo que era la nueva conquista de Edward Cullen. Éste último sólo rodó los ojos y me pregunto si me incomodaba, simplemente negué, lo que había logrado con el estos días parecía diferente y agradable y no iba a dejar irlo tan rápido, la única consecuencia que podría traer esto a mi vida, sería un retorno de Mike, pero me siento capaz de enfrentar todo con Edward de apoyo.

- En que piensas? – dijo

- En la vida después de la fama – respondí – en que va a ser de mi cuando tu ya no estes conmigo

- Por que piensas eso? – dijo – sabes que no me iré tan rápido, mas ahora cuando somos amigos, además puedo venir a visitarte

- Si lo sé, pero estarás en Francia – dije siendo sarcástica

- A que le temes realmente Bella Swan? – dijo acercándose lentamente a mi, y me acorraló entre la encimera y su cuerpo, y se me estaba olvidando hasta respirar, lentamente apartó un mechón de cabello de mi cara y dejándolo tras mi oreja, rozó su nariz sobre mis mejillas y ante el contacto no pude hacer mas que cerrar los ojos, sentía como sus manos subían despacio , casi rozando, por mis brazos. No se en que minuto mi cuerpo comenzó a acercarse, inclinarse hacia él, haciendo algo que claramente mi mente jamás permitiría, pero parecía que mi corazón había hecho revolución. Estoy a centímetros de besar a Edward Cullen.

- A enamorarme de ti – simplemente respondí, lo siguente que sentí fue como si me volvieran de golpe a la tierra y a el huyendo de la cocina, golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

No se cuanto tiempo duro todo eso, no se si fue un sueño o realidad, ni siquiera fui capaz de besarlo, y aquí estoy en el mismo punto de cuando empecé, tirada en mi cama llorando por un hombre que no corresponde lo que siento y que en menos de diez días logró poner mi mundo de cabeza. Alice había llamado que Edward había encontrado un nuevo lugar para vivir, que se encargaría de sacar las cosas de el en el menor tiempo posible.

Sólo saque de su habitación una de sus remeras, una que tuviera la fragancia envolvente característica de el, esa que me deja sin palabras, sin aliento. Caminar por medio de la casa se siente el vacio, no olores a quemado por sus inventos en la cocina. No ataques de pantuflas voladoras, no intentos de que Bella vuelva a sonreir. Él se había ido, me había abandonado también.

- No quiero que pienses que te abandono, o que huyo – dijo esas voz, pasó una mano por su cabello desordenándolo mas de lo que creí posible

- Que haces aquí?- pregunté

- Te explico – dijo – no puedes enamorarte de mi, no puedes

- Por que? – dije mientras mis ojos se llanaban de lágrimas

-Por que lo mas probable es que te haga daño, lo mas probable es que sea un Michael dos, y lo que menos quiero en este mundo Isabella es verte triste, saber que sufres por mi, por que no lo merezco – dijo acongojado

- Esa es mi decisión, no la tuya – dije seria

Bella, si me quedo aquí, créeme que no tendré la fuerza suficiente para alejarme de ti – dijo mientras se veía la lucha interna que llevaba – y quiero poder ofrecerte algo Bella, pero no puedo darte nada

- Yo no pido nada, simplemente el estar juntos, el probar – dije mientras las lágrimas surcaban por mi rostro, el se acercó y acarició mi cabello, beso mi coronilla y dijo

- No lo hagas mas difícil – trago en seco – por favor

- No te vayas, no de nuevo – dije, aferrándome a su mano.

Edward comenzó a caminar a la salida y el tiempo pareció congelarse. Caminé con una determinación que no pensé nunca encontrar en mi. Lo giré de la muñeca y me lancé en picada hacia sus labios, al principio no respondía y finalmente se rindió al beso

- Nunca pensé en hallar sensaciones indescriptibles al besar a alguien, pero el choque de miles de descargar eléctricas que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, no tenía forma de ponerle un nombre. Edward estrechó mi cintura en sus brazos y cuando el aire comenzó a faltar apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello.

- Espero estés consiente de que ahora ya no podré alejarme de ti...ti...ti... TIIIIIIIIIIIIII – dijo sonriendo

Me desperté sobresaltada, realmente había sido un sueño, lo del helado había sido real, la escena de la cocina fue solo mi inconciente, SANTA MIERDA! me había enamorado de la super estrella, esto no era bueno. Nada bueno.

- Necesitas algo? - dijo el objeto de mis pesadillas, digo , dulces sueños - estas quejándote hace un rato

- no te preocupes, solo un mal sueño, puedo pedirte un favor? - dije con voz patosa

- claro, el que sea amiga - dijo sonriendo

- llama a Alice mientras tomo una ducha y dile que necesito salir de compras - dije entrando al baño.

Edward se quedó un rato mas procesando lo que Isabella había dicho, ella realmente odiaba comprar, por que quería salir a ser torturada de esa forma?, tomó el teléfono y marco a su amiga/publicista

- Alice - dijo con tono serio

- que pasa Ed, ya quieres irte de donde Bella? - dijo ella

- nop, ella me pidió mandarte un recardo mientras toma una ducha - le dijo

- que necesita? - dijo

- que la vengas a buscar, que necesita salir de compras - dijo Edward con tono ininmutable y divertido

- esta mal, voy para allá - fue lo último que escuchó de parte de la activa Alice

* * *

S**_Orpresa! _**

**_Se que me quieren mataaaar, lo sé, pero por moral decidí actualizar, de verdad que mi laguna mental me estaba llevando a dejar tirada esta historia por falta de tiempo y de ideas, mas de ideas que de tiempo. Asi que ahora empiezan quizás giros mas potentes de la historia, cosas mas sorprendentes y melosas._**

**_Quizás en un par de capitulos mas el verdadero beso de Bella&Edward y no en un sueño de Bella._**

**_Perdonen chicas, esperp que el capiítulo sea de su agrado, esperando sus reviews, con el cariño de siempre!_**

**_Bella Lee_**


	6. Cambios

**6° Cambios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Estás segura? – dijo Alice - sabes que siempre puedes tomarte un tiempo y reconsiderar la idea

- No tengo dudas, voy a vender la casa y me voy a ir de viaje, necesito de tu ayuda como siempre, creo que necesito un nuevo giro a mi vida y lo necesito ahora, quiero desahogarme de todo esto que me rodea, siento que me llego el agua hasta el cuello… necesito darme el tiempo de olvidar a Micke y…

- Y que? – dijo ella curiosa

- Y darme cuenta que lo que me está pasando con Edward es real y no producto de mi estado de cachorrito que busca cariño – dije un poco apesumbrada

- "Clean and sober" – dijo Alice, haciendo mención a la canción de Anya (N/A: deberían escucharla chicas!, es muy buena, de la cantante Anya Marina ;) )

- Asi es – dije – necesito el orden

- En cuántos días quieres irte? – preguntó mi amiga

- A lo mucho cinco días, necesitaré de tu ayuda para empacar y guardar algunas cosas, no lo sé , rentar una bodega y bueno ver lo que me llevaré – dije

- En que minuto pensaste todo esto? – dijo Alice mientras daba un sorbo de su café

- En el minuto en que soñé que besaba a Edward – dije mirando distraída el aparador

- Que tú qué¡? – dijo Alice desorbitada

- Lo que oíste, soñé que lo besaba, prácticamente estuve a segundos de que nos acostáramos y me desperté y realmente me asusté – dije

- Y tú no me dices nada? – dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida

- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora – dije riendo – no te hagas eh?

- Lo sé, es tan raro que ustedes parecieran encajar en todo sentido – dijo ella con una mirada de ensoñación

- Encajar? , Alice , el excesivo barniz de uñas te está friendo el cerebro o que?, mujer!, hasta hace un par de días ni siquiera podíamos estar juntos en el mismo cuarto sin querer matarnos…! – le dije descontrolada

- Pero lo han superado, Edward a dado su brazo a torcer y tu también has cedido bastante – dijo ella

- Eso es cierto, pero no quita que me quedaré aquí para vivir otra desilusión mas – dije bajando la mirada – somos demasiado distintos

- Esa es la barrera que tú te pones Isabella, no todo es como piensas – dijo mi amiga

- Ciertamente todo lo que habíamos conversado con Alice era cierto, me ponía barreras mentales para no darle una oportunidad a Edward, pero por otro lado, ese "pepe grillo" de la inseguridad que reina en la mayoría de las mentes femeninas dice, que a lo mejor soy la entretención del momento. El es la super estrella de películas de taquillas que hasta hace un par de días salía con un monumento a la belleza hecho mujer y yo, sólo soy yo. Chica normal, que pretendía ser cantante o escritora, que disfruta comiendo una hamburguesa y no comida Tai, como la mayoría de la gente su mundo. Creo que nisiquiera sé que es la comida Tai.

- Entonces, he pensado que al vender esta casita tendría que llevarme a Nerón conmigo de viaje y quizás el destino sea Paris o Barcelona, ahorrar el dinero de la venta para comprarme algo cuando vuelva. Necesito otro aire, para poder poner en orden mis cosas, lo que me complica ahora es hablarlo con Edward por que va a ser como pedirle que se vaya de mi casa, pero bueno, hay que arriesgarse.

- Eh, Cullen? – dije golpeando la puerta de su cuarto, abrió casi al instante

- Bella… estás bien? – dijo mirándome con esos profundos ojos verdes…. Digo, con sus ojos – cómo te fue en las compras con Alice? – dijo levantando una ceja, como dudoso

- Ehmm, bien, aunque no hubo compras, gracias al cielo, pero bien , esto … Edward, yo – no sé por que me trababa justo en éste momento - necesito hablar contigo, podríamos ir al patio un momento

- Claro – dijo saliendo y siguiéndome, Nerón lo miró y ni siquiera le ladró, desde cuando a mi perro le caía bien Edward?, me cuestioné mentalmente

- Bueno Edward, sé que tu estancia en mi casa era algo temporal y que claramente no me has conocido en la mejor época de mi vida – comencé a divagar, cuando él me cortó

- Puedes ir al grano Bella, quieres que me vaya – dijo con una mirada dura, casi sombría que me asustó

- No quisiera que te fueras – dije mirando hacia abajo – pero…

- Pero, qué? – dijo en la misma actitud

- Pero es que yo me voy – dije casi un susurro

- Pero… qué?, qué dices? – dijo ahora sorprendido – cómo que te vas?, a dónde?

- Si, aun no lo sé, sólo sé que me voy a finales de esta semana, sólo sé que debo irme luego, ordenarme, pero lejos – dije por primera vez enfrentando su mirada, pero esta vez ya no estaba enojado, algo había pasado

- Has decidido seguir adelante? – dijo él

- Asi es, "Clean and Sober" – dije riendo, sin humor

- Te felicito, Isabella, eres muy valiente por enfrentarlo – dijo – me iré cuando tú te vayas, no quiero dejarte sola en esto, eres mi amiga y obviamente no te dejaré enfrentarte sola a todo esto – dijo amablemente, pero que me dijera que me consideraba su "amiga", me dolió, extrañamente

- Gracias estrellita, de verdad que te lo agradezco – dije sonriendo, conteniendo el impulso por abrazarlo

- Pero quiero que me prometas algo Bella – dijo

- Dime, mientras pueda cumplirlo, no tengo problemas – dije

- Promete que me escribirás… mandarás alguna foto o video, pero no vas a perder el contacto conmigo – dijo, debo admitir que todo esto me ilusionó bastante

- Claro, mientras tu prometas responder a cada cosa que yo te envíe no tengo problemas – dije

- Me parece genial – dijo, comenzó anotando en una libretita sus direcciones de casa, números de teléfono y esas cosas y me los pasó

- Sr. Dexter Rocco? , ese es tu alias? – dije casi atragantada de la risa

- Bueno, tenía que ser algo que a ninguna loca y estúpida Fan pudiera descubrir, y bueno mas importante alguna ex novia psicótica – dijo haciendo como que le daba un calosfrío – y sin contar que es el medio mas seguro con el cual puedo comunicarme con mi familia

- Me parece bien señor Dexter, me ocuparé de escribir cada vez que sea posible – dije guardando los papeles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar de manera rápida, Alice me ayudó a encontrar una bodega de almacenaje para poder guardar las cosas que quería conservar de mi casa, pero en verdad eran demasiado pocas. A mi amiga se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacer fotografías de nosotros embalando. De mis peleas con Edward por que no sabía diferenciar entre novelas pastoriles y neo romanticismo, entonces salía yo en la foto aventándole el libro por la cabeza.

Teníamos otras con Alice probándonos mi ropa, asi como cuando juegan las niñas pequeñas con las cosas de mamá. Mi perro arrancando con un sujetador purpura en su hocico y Edward tirado en el pasto de tanto reír en la escena.

Otra con Cullen con todo su rostro rallado con lápiz de ojo y pintalabios por que se había quedado dormido en un sofá.

Pero lejos, la imagen mas linda a mi gusto, pero que jamás lo admitiría delante de Edward o Alice, era una que tomó mi amiga en un minuto de mucho cansancio, que salíamos Edward y yo dormidos abrazados en el sofá blanco de la sala, ahora cubierto por una sábana, y con nerón dormido a nuestros pies, rodeados de cajas de cartón a medio embalar. Prometí mentalmente enmarcar esa foto.

- Creo que ya esta todo listo – dijo Alice cuando vimos toda la casa limpia de muebles y cosas , lo único que quedaba eran mis dos maletas, mi guitarra embalada, la caja donde pondría a Nerón para el viaje y el equipaje de Edward

- Se ve mas espacioso de lo que creí – dijo Edward dándome una palmadita en el hombro – no te costará nada venderla

- Maldición Cullen – dije riendo – espero asi sea, aunque no niego que me da un poco de tristeza deshacerme de esta casa, son mucho recuerdos

- Tienes que pensar, cabeza dura – dijo riendo, Alice solo nos observaba desconcertada – que todo cambio siempre es para mejor, como lo ves, conocerme a mi, ahora te ha hecho una persona mas sofisticada, refinada y femenina

- Serás idiota! – dije golpeando su cabeza con mi puño – después de haberte tolerado todo este tiempo, solo puedo decir que soy mas valiente, tolerante y que mi paciencia solo puede compararse con la de un monje tibetano – el solo me abrazo y yo entendí que nuestra relación siempre sería asi, Alice seguía perpleja pero feliz

- Ok, tortolos, es mejor descansar un poco para después llevarnos a Bells al aeropuerto – dijo, yo me sonrojé, pero asentimos

Confieso que esa noche no pude pegar un ojo, pensaba en como sería mi vida de ahora en adelante, si volvería a ver a mis amigos, a pasear por las calles de Forks, o comprar maní confitado en New York, o quizás estaría atrapada por siempre en Europa, cantando en las esquinas sin lograr nada.

Esperaba que el tiempo y las nuevas experiencias borraran de mi piel y recuerdos a Mike, que hicieran que las posibles noticias que pudiera tener de Edward no dolieran tanto, rogaba a mis ángeles poder ser feliz.

- Bella – dijo esa voz, profunda , ronca

- Si? – dije aun bajo mis colchas

- Es hora de levantarse – dijo – esta empezando a amanecer

- Gracias – dije, recogiendo las colchas que nos habían cobijado anoche,sin ganas entré en mi desocupado baño a darme una ducha y salir.

Bebimos café en el aeropuerto, pero como era entrada la madrugada no había problema con los paparazzi, probablemente igual se filtraría, ahora no me importaba, Edward se había mantenido firme y seguro a mi lado todo este tiempo, en un minuto que Alice se había levantado al sanitario él aprovecho el momento para entregarme algo

- Sé que nos conocimos con el pie izquierdo – dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello – pero te agradezco mucho Bella, que me hayas abierto los ojos a una nueva realidad, a una nueva vida – puso esa sonrisa torcida, maldita!, como la iba a extrañar

- Tu también has hecho eso conmigo, Cullen – dije riendo

- Ciertamente debo confesar, que si hubiese sido otra la situación incluso te habría invitado a salir – denuevo pasó esa mano por el cabello, estaba como nervioso – ya sabes una cena, una película…

- Hahahaha no puedo creerlo! – dije riendo – no habría funcionado

- Lo sé – dijo el con esa mirada triste – pero no por que no lo hubiésemos intentando, si no, por que tu aun no cierras tus heridas

- Ouch!, golpe bajo – dije sin humor

- Espero que el tiempo me vuelva a dar una oportunidad – dijo de nuevo con esa maldita sonrisa – mejor aun, que me de una oportunidad real

- Me haces sentir nerviosa con tus palabras Cullen, me confundes – dije seria

- Tómalo de quien viene, interprétalo como suena – dijo – sé que ahora no puedo hacer nada por pedirte que te quedes, pero – dijo sacando algo de su bolso – te doy esto como promesa

- Qué es? – dije curiosa viendo el estuche

- Ábrelo – dijo, obedecí

- Santa mierda! – dije, dentro había una pulsera de oro blanco, de esas para colgar dijes – esto es demasiado Cullen!, no puedo aceptarlo – dije entregándole la cajita

- Quiero que lo conserves y me hagas una promesa – dijo con esa mirada de cachorrito, maldición!, le estaba aprendiendo los trucos a Alice, era bajo!

- Con esa cara, no puedo negarte ni un riñón – dije

- Ahahaha siempre tú humor diferente Isabella – dijo – pero lo que quiero pedirte es que cada vez que viajes a algún lugar especial o vivas un momento especial, cuelga un dije, pero – dijo cuando vió que iba a hablar – yo voy a colgar el primero y el último, obviamente en su momento

- Gracias – dije sonriendo con calidez y en eso tomó mi mano y puso la pulsera junto con el primer dije - una estrella? – dije levantando una ceja, no podía negar que me causaba risa

- Claro… no era asi como me llamabas? – dijo riendo – es para que me recuerdes siempre

- Siempre lo haré Cullen, con pulsera o sin ella – dije finalmente dándole un abrazo fuerte y apretado – voy a extrañarte – dije simplemente sin pensar

- Y yo a ti, pequeña, voy a extrañarte mucho – dijo aprentando mas su abrazo, el momento fue quebrado nada mas que por mi querídisima amiga Alice con el Flash de su cámara

- Pero que lindo!, si al final después de todo se tenían cariño – mas que eso, pensé, pero no dije nada – es hora – dijo, sólo asentí y Edward tomó mi guitarra y nos guió hasta la sala de embarque

- En lo mas interno de mi ser, lo único por lo que rogaba era que ese camino fuera eterno, por no tener que irme, mas que nada lo que me mataba era la despedida, no servia para esas cosas, quién sabe cuanto tiempo mas tendría que pasar para volver a verlos. Imaginar que lo próximo que podría ver de mis amigos eran sus caras mas gordas y casadas, me causaba un revolcón de estómago, no es que no lo quisiera, pero me asusta, apenas tengo 21 años y ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero de la vida. En fin.

_- Llamada final para el vuelo 745 de Air France con destino a París. Pasajeros por favor abordar - _

- Creo que ese es mi llamado – dije corroborando el ticket – es hora de que me vaya

- Te quiero amiga – dijo Alice dándome el primer abrazo – mucho éxito en este nuevo camino, y escribe maldita sea! – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos – y date la oportunidad de ser feliz… promételo – dijo

- Lo haré, jamás te dejaré – dije mirándola a los ojos – te adoro pequeño duende maldito y te extrañaré hasta mi hígado! – la abracé, ella se corrió para que pudiera despedirme de Edward

- Sé que vas a encontrarte – dijo con esa sonrisa torcida, aunque no llegaba a sus ojos – vas a ser feliz pequeña, lo sé – me abrazó – pero soy egoísta, sólo cumple mi promesa, por favor

- Lo haré – dije aferrada a su pecho, mojándolo con mis lágrimas – sé que me voy tranquila, que has aprendido a ser normal

- Todo gracias a ti – dijo mirándome a los ojos, tomó mi cuello con sus manos y me atrajo hacia el, depositando un beso en mi frente… sólo cerré los ojos – adiós pequeña malas pulgas – sonreí, me alejé para poder ingresar a policía internacional

- Siempre me conmovía en estos momentos, por que sería que los aeropuertos son como los funerales? Por que díganme, de cada diez despedidas, nueve son con tristeza. Es horrible.

Durante el trayecto del vuelo bebí mucho vino, para ver si asi lograba quedarme dormida, cosa que nunca logré… lo que sí conseguí fue un dolor de cabeza tremendo, nota mental, no beber mas vino. Pero al menos habían hecho mas tolerables las 10 horas de vuelo interminable.

Cuando arribé a Paris me sentí totalmente en pañales, no sabía bien el idioma, no sabía donde ir, no sabía nada, lo único que quería era darme la vuelta y tomar un avión de vuelta a américa, me sentí arrepentida y muy pequeña, quería ver a Edward aunque fuera para insultarlo, pero tenía muy presente mi meta, mis ganas de poder cerrar mis heridas, necesitaba ese nuevo aire, ese cambio, eso me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante asi que me dirigí al centro de informaciones para ver si me podrían ayudar.

_- Disculpe… pero necesito información de alojamientos – _traté de decir en un penoso francés

_- Amegicana?_ .. Je'ne… - lo siguiente ni siquiera se lo entendí, creo que fue una pésima idea eso de ir a informaciones. Resignada me senté en un banquito afuera del aeropuerto. Necesitaba un milagro.

Realmente es desesperante no saber donde ir o a quien hablar, pero de repente se abrieron las puertas del aeropuerto dejando salir a un joven rubio, con una cara extraña, pero parecía confiable, además tenía cara de americana o inglés.. o al menos entendería mi idioma que era lo más importante, esperaba

_- Hey!, disculpe! – dije llamando su atención, el chico se giró y me prestó atención – lo siento, no suelo ser asi con la gente, pero soy nueva aquí, de hecho acabo de llegar – dije rodando los ojos – y necesito ver donde me puedo quedar o algo asi_

_- Hahaha, no hay problema – dijo en mi idioma, gracias al cielo – yo puedo ayudarte, vivo aquí hace un par de años y sé lo difícil que se hace si no conoces a nadie_

_- Gracias al cielo, alguien amable – dije mas tranquila_

_- Yo vivo cerca del centro, en mi torre se arrienda un estudio, tiene baño con ducha – lo que es mucho, dijo – una cocina y es espacioso y con buen precio, puedo llevarte si quieres_

_- Sería estupendo, en realidad sería mejor si estuviera amueblado, pero necesito algo para empezar – dije, tratando de ser amable_

_- No es problema, te ayudaré lo que mas pueda – lo seguí hasta su auto, pero Dios, me subo a un auto desconocido, con un desconocido , en una ciudad desconocida… es casi una locura, Charlie me mataría si me viera haciendo algo asi y después mataría al desconocido por meterse con su nenita_

_- Por cierto – dije para romper el hielo – soy Bella, Bella Swan_

_- Mucho gusto Bella – dijo riendo – a que estás pensando que soy un psicópata y que puedo hacerte algo? – yo solo asentí_

_- Algo asi – dije_

_- Pues para tu tranquilidad, soy el coronel en retiro Jasper Whitlock – dijo, yo me sentí mas tranquila. Parecía mucho mas confiable ahora. Siempre era bueno tener un amigo cuando se inicia un nuevo camino._

* * *

**Hacía tiempo que no tomaba esta historia, pero créanme chicas que la inspiración se esfumó... sé que no es un capitulo muy largo... lo tengo clarísimo, pero al menos logré darle un poco el norte que había planeado en un principio y quizás uno que otro giro que vendrá en el camino, aun nos quedan varios capitulos y espero en Dios poder continuar asi. Espero no me odien! =(**

**Como siempre, les dejo todo mi amor! y recibo sus ideas y comentarios. Un review no cuesta nada =)**

**las quiero, siempre!**

**Bella Lee**


End file.
